Piece of Mind
by void14
Summary: It's been five years since ROTS. The twist the twins died and Padme is still alive. She is trying to convince Anakin to go back to the light side. as she starts making progress something or someone sarts eating away at her mind. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_He's still here._

_No he's gone. He's a monster now._

_You're wrong my husband is still in there._

_Then why doesn't he come out? It's been five years._

_I…I don't now, but he's there._

_He killed your children and almost killed you._

_Shut up! Don't talk about my Ani like that._

_Your Ani is gone. Face it you lost him a long time ago._

_No, no you're wrong. You're wrong._

"Padme, Padme, wake up." Vader said.

"Huh, what happened?" Padme asked as she shot up off the couch. Her eyes darted around their apartment, but she couldn't remember what happened. She remembered sitting on the couch reading. _I blacked out again. _She thought. _That voice, it's getting louder with each black out. It's getting meaner and more persuasive._

"What voice?" Vader asked coldly.

"Nothing, just a dream," Padme assured him. "You hungry?"

"Yes," Vader whispered. She bit her lip to keep from smiling. He always whispered when he answered her, as if he was afraid of the emperor hearing him.

She got up off the couch and headed over to the kitchen, but was stopped by a black gloved hand. She turned and expected him to scold or chastise her for something. He wrapped his arms around her in a stiff hug. She leaned into his chest and looked back into the past and pictured Anakin Skywalker hugging her, before the armor, before he turned to the dark side, before he 'died' and Darth Vader took his place. He released her just as fast as he took hold of her. She stared at that black mask praying for something to prove Anakin was under there, but found none. She turned into the kitchen, perplexed by his action. He followed and hit a button on the wall to pressurize the room so he could breath without his helmet on. She stopped moving and gave herself a few moments for her body to get used to the pure oxygen atmosphere. He removed his mask and took in a few ragged breaths.

_At least he looks half human._Padme thought. She turned and gazed at the remained of her love, ghost white skin, blood red eyes, and almost no hair, but what little he had was chocolate brown.

Blackness invaded the corner of her vision and that cackling shoved its way into the back of her mind, steadily growing louder. She gripped onto a nearby counter as her vision blurred.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked trying to keep a straight face. Vader didn't answer, but gave her an odd look. Something was wrong with her, but she refused to say anything. Vader may have been classified as an emotionless killing machine to others, but his black heart cracked when he looked onto Padme's face. It took Lord Vader a few seconds to register that his wife had passed out cold. He knelt over her and used the force to check her breathing and pulse, both normal. Then she started screaming and he panicked.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Star Wars, but I do own Sirenne (pronounced _Sir-eanne)_.

* * *

It took Lord Vader at least twenty minutes to calm his thrashing wife down. He reached out with the force into her mind, and was astounded by his findings. Someone crawled into Padme's mind with the force and was destroying it. _The Emperor will wish to know this. _He thought. 

The Emperor listened patiently, all the while sensing that Vader was alarmed by this. "Vader," Palpatine said calmly.

"Yes, master." The sith lord responded. "What is thy bidding?"

The Emperor responded "I want you to meditate on this. Your new mission is to find this culprit and bring him to me."

"Of course, master."

"I am surprised how much this is troubling you."

"This could happen to the troops and harm the empire."

"Go and meditate." Lord Vader bowed and left for his quarters.

He found it most difficult to meditate, not only was Padme having a fitful sleep, but officers kept interrupting him with the most useless information and reports. He was tempted to lock his door before the next person came in. He was settling into a deep meditation when a person came to his door, but stopped and backed away as if waiting for him to finish with what he was doing. _So, this is the new sith lord in training. _He thought. He was grateful that she was willing to wait, but sensed she had some important information to give him. He heaved himself off the floor and shuffled to the door.

"You're the new padawan for Dooku?" he asked.

"No, master, but anyway I have some information about…um… well, here, sir." She stammered. Vader scanned the notepad she handed him. He smirked under his mask _Dooku is bribing me with information so I won't suspect him._

"You, say you are not Count Dooku's apprentice?" Lord Vader asked cautiously.

"No, master, Emperor Palpatine told me I was to be your apprentice." She answered in the quietest voice Vader had ever heard. He closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths before contacting the Emperor.

He went over his situation, he was stuck with a timid padawan, his wife was slowly going mental, and he needed to find out the person responsible for his wife's condition before anybody else was attacked. "I need to meditate, do not let anybody disturb me unless it is of great importance." He ordered

"Yes, master." The young girl responded. Vader turned on his heel and strode away.

Vader had been in deep meditation for two hours before someone actually interrupted him. Padme got up off the bed and left the room. Lord Vader watched her shakily walk over to the refresher and get some water. She sat down and asked his padawan her name.

"My name is Sirenne." She answered in that melodious voice. She turned towards the door and glared at it as if there was some one she despised standing in the doorway. The sith lord aproached the table and asked gruffly "What are you doing?"

"Some body is spying on us." she answered flatly. Sirenne sprang to her feet and lunged for the open doorway, light saber in hand. After slashing through the air Sirenne grabbed the neck of a man. He was covered head to toe in black. "What were you doing?" she asked in a harsh voice that wwas not hers at all. The man stuttered out an alien language that Lord Vader could not decifer. Sirenne ran the light saber through him and let the security clean up his body.

"What did he say?" Padme asked.


End file.
